Desire
by loveliex
Summary: She chuckled darkly and raised her hand, producing an orb of dark energy. "You see, girl? This is power!" Jean survived the battle at Alcatraz. The cure failed. Now the Phoenix is after Rogue, whom's mutation has yet to be unlocked to its full extent; And how far is Rogue willing to go to keep the secrets of her past? (BEING RE-WRITTEN don't worry not changing essence of story).
1. Chapter 1

The battle at Alcatraz was a night to remember. The day the Phoenix moved heaven and earth, and almost wiped out every wretched being on this godforsaken planet, with a wrath that would have made the devil cringe in fear. That day...Mutants fought against humans, mutants against mutants.

And the rest? Well, they just turned a blind eye to the madness that occurred.  
Marie, was one of them. Marie. Rogue.

Instead of joining her comrades at the battle of Alcatraz, she, along with a large amount of mutants tormented by their mutations stood in line, hour after hour for the cure. God, I hope I know what I'm doing, She thought as she Assessed all the other men women and children whom had cued along with her.  
Rogue's stare became vacant, 'I don't understand this world' she murmured as she remembered every time she had touched another person with her deadly skin. She sighed, this cure was her hope, for a normal life, to have the ability to touch without killing...touch.

Pulled back to reality by a sharp shake of her shoulder and a mumble from the tall man behind her, Rogue moved along, only to realise that she was now at the front of the line.  
It's ok, just one foot in front of the other, just a little closer. _I write my name here? Oh, my age there..._

Everything blurred as Rogue numbly trailed behind a too joyful nurse, down a too white hallway and into a too brightly lit room that reeked of clinical products and bleach. Is that blood? The nurse laid her on a metal slab, and rogue was too disorientated by the blinding lights and chemical smell to recognise the feel of restraints being strapped tight to her wrists and ankles; and too nauseous to feel the Sharpe and ridiculously large needle impale her skin to the hilt. It was only when, the clear liquid of the so-called cure entered her veins did she notice.

No one warned her about the pain. It was excruciating. Rogue's body immediately went into shock, her fingers curled into fists so tight, her nails bit through the material of her gloves and drew blood from the palms of her hands; her toes curled, eyes screwed shut and her teeth clenched, biting through half her tongue in the process.  
And the nurse just stood there, a fake smile plastered on her face as the cure took it's time to course through her entire body. It felt like acid, and more and more of it was being pumped into her from a drip. The pamphlet said the treatment took an hour. Rogue tried to shake her head, she wanted out, she wouldn't be able to handle this for an hour; but even that brought more torture. Burning in hell did not compare to this.

* * *

The hanger of the jet was silent. Jeans body lay still on a stretcher, Logan right beside her. He took deep breaths, trying to prevent any show of emotion, though it clearly wasn't working. Storm, Kitty, Bobby...even Peter had tears streaming down their faces, as they all tried to comes to terms with what had happened.

The only sound inside the aircraft was light even breaths coming from the 'supposed to be dead' Jean- who turned out to be very much alive, but comatose for a second time; It was Jean. Just Jean.

Logan's body shook with a mix of rage and happiness. Something wasn't right, it hadn't gone how he'd expected; when he had stabbed her, she immediately went into shock, violently convulsing in his arms, and before she had lost consciousness one word left her lips, so quiet that Logan could barely hear it, over the blood raging in his ears. She had whispered, ' _Rogue_.'

* * *

It wasn't until seven hours later, that rogue stumbled back through the school doors. The hallway was dimly lit and the mansion was as always during the night, silent, rogue coughed out a raspy 'Hello?' as she tried to focus through her disorientation, and channelled every ounce of energy she had into balancing on her shaky legs.

She wouldn't be able to get up the stairs in this state. Unfortunately, kitty was the only one whom heard her call and came to see who it was. The issue of Bobby cheating was still unresolved between the two.

'Rogue? Is that you?' Kitty called. Rogue couldn't reply, but the girl's question was answered when she swayed into the light, barely able to catch her footing. Kitty gasped, 'Oh my god! Are you ok-Of course your not ok - look at you - but still, whats going on? What should I do!' She was in-fact right. Rogue's normally pale skin was now slick with sweat and three times more pale...almost yellow. Her eyes were bloodshot, almost purple rimmed, and it seemed she had lost a significant amount of weight as unnatural as it was. The girl was like death walking. 'We need to get down to the med-lab, hank can-but he's with Jean-I know! Logan can-' Kitty's rambling was cut off as rogue choked out 'No! No...' _cough_ 'No one.'

Without hesitation, kitty was by her side, arms looped around rouge's waist to support her weight (well, what was left of it anyway) and began to lead her up the stairs.

Kitty dragged rogue up as fast as she could, only to stop at the top, hesitating whether to go to rogue's room or to her own. Kitty looked down at rogue's slumped form and only then did she notice that their skin had been touching for a significant amount of time. In fact, kitty had grabbed her bare hand without realising. Her breathing hitched as she waited for the effects of the deadly skin.

A second passed.

Two seconds.

 _Three_.

 _Four_...

 _Five?_

Kitty's eyes watered for the second time that evening. First Jean survives and now rogue is... _touchable_. She snapped out of it at the sound of rouge's coughing fit and continued to hurry to the safety of her room.

If rogue didn't want anyone to know, then for once she would do right by her and keep her mouth shut. She owed rogue that much; and believe it or not, despite kitty's betrayal and rogue's solid backhand, she cared deeply for her, and silently vowed not to let her down a second time. Once she had laid rogue carefully on her bed she clumsily ran into the adjoining bathroom to grab all the things a sick person could possibly need.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty's petite fist smashed against the alarm clock on the bed side table as it blared loudly. Squinting at the 6AM flashing on the annoying thing, the teen groaned and rolled over to go back to sleep, only to find a mass of black hair poking out from the duvet.

Squealing in surprise she leapt up only to trip over the the sheets and land hard on the wooden floor. Scowling at the sore bump on her head she - calmly pulled herself up. It was only when she got another, bashful, peek at the bundle of hair, did she remember last night's ordeal and that, said bundle of hair was in fact Rogue. 'Um, Rogue, are you awake?'

All she received was a groan, proving the girl was somewhat responsive. That was good at least.

There was a thump against the bedroom door and kitty squeaked already jumpy from before, 'Kitty?' a muffled voice called.

'Yikes! I totally forgot Bobby was coming to pick me up. Quick get under the covers,' she panicked and flung the duvet over rogue's curled up form, 'Not a sound.' She whispered to the still sleeping Rogue - _as if the girl would start talking any minute._

As suspected, she came to meet the boy's smiling face as it opened, but before the door could open _fully_ , Kitty jammed it with her foot and blocked Bobby's view with her body.

'Hey, you ready for breakfast? But I'm guessing not considering you're still in your...' He trailed off. Kitty blushed, now very conscious of her hair.

'Yeah, just give me a few minutes, 'kay?' she said, slamming the door in his face before he could reply.

'Ok, so breakfast is now, but I'm guessing you don't want to go down-so I'll bring you something up later,' Kitty rushed as she hurried to dress and organise her stuff, 'Um, if i can't I'll send Jubilee, besides that there's some snacks under the bed and - uh - you have my cell. Don't worry, I won't tell the professor, so... Bye!" And with that, she was gone.

Rogue rolled over, eyes fluttering open in acknowledgement and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

'So what's up with you?' Bobby asked as the two walked down the hallway to the canteen.

'Nothing,' She shrugged, 'How's Dr Grey holding up?'

'She woke up last night.' Bitterness was evident in his voice, already she was free to roam as if none of it ever happened, why? Bobby couldn't help but doubt the professor's confidence in the woman, 'Kind of weird actually...' Kitty hesitantly slid her hand into his, blushing as she did so, 'One second she was lying on the slab and next she's literally right behind me!' He shuddered at the memory. Just as he said that, the red-haired woman in question passed the couple sending an unnerving smile in their direction before gliding up the stairs.

'Creepy,' Kitty laughed, once the woman was no-longer within hearing distance, 'but I am glad miss grey is alright.'

'Yeah, I guess.'

...

'Uh, you seen Rogue lately by the way?'

Kitty shivered, catching her mistake saying yes before the word could pass her lips, 'No, why?'

* * *

Rogue was so deep in sleep, she didn't hear the turn of the door knob, and most certainly didn't feel the shadow blocking the sun's rays shining through the window. One sharp, red fingernail flicked the black locks covering her face. The silhouette cocked it's head in speculation.  
The only sound in the room was her light breaths as she slept, face serene besides the slight crease of her brow, which was the only proof her body still ached.

'Soon...You'll remember.'

* * *

Afternoon came quickly, and Rogue finally woke to the rustling of a rapper. Dazed, she sat up, recalling the events of the night before, she tensed as her eyes landed on kitty nibbling a packet of crisps as she flicked through a magazine on the floor.

Kitty was completely engrossed until Rogue crawled out of bed and into the bathroom to freshen up. Kitty turned at the sound 'Oh, hey! Your awake. Didn't want to wake you up. Jubes is bringing up some food now.' Rogue nodded her appreciation as she exited the bathroom with a towel over her damp face, but came to a frightened halt as Kitty screeched. 'Rogue, y-your hair!'  
Her head was still throbbing too much to concentrate, And she lifted her face from the towel. 'O-m-g, your face!'

What?

Kitty leapt up and dragged her to the full mirror on the opposite wall; for a few moments, the pair just stood there. Rogue too a deep breath at Kitty's pointing and turned to look at herself properly. Her hair was jet black, now down to her waist at uneven lengths, although the streaks stayed, they were darker, slightly less noticeable - _well that explains the migraine_ , she thought. Her skin was still sickly pale, but not so bad. In-fact, Rogue could remember this similar appearance to when she was a child.

"You look so much...younger-but _older_ , if that makes sense." Neither were as frightened by the transformation compared to regular humans, weirder things occurred everyday.

It wasn't until both pairs of eyes finally came to rest on their bare hands, linked _together_. Skin touching _skin_. No _barrier_. Rogue froze in shock. She couldn't breathe, the turmoil of emotions rippling beneath the surface of her watery gaze, threatened to overwhelm her. The girl's mind was racing a mile a minute and she couldn't-

'Why are you helping me? Is this because of-'

'It isn't guilt,' Kitty interrupted, 'I didn't know I'd fall for him, he was my friend and so were you, and I know your angry...but can we...I don't want to lose your friendship. I really am sorry.'

Rogue thought about everything kitty had done for her, including being the first to befriend the girl with deadly skin, and realised although deep down, the bitterness would still be there, a black stain. But she could forgive her. And well, lets be honest, it wouldn't have worked out with bobby anyway. Something told her, he wasn't the one, just like Cody hadn't been the one.

Jubilee came in with a tray of food, texting on her phone, oblivious to the emotional exchange as Rogue smiled in response 'It's ok.'

'Hey guys, whipped up a feast! got nachos, popcorn, sweets, soda, chips and leftover's from dinner!' Jubilee announced as she set down the tray of food and laid the plates out on the rug, then gestured to rogue as she added, 'By the way the _Wolverine's_ been looking for you, so has Ice-boy, but I told him you hadn't come back yet - _oh, nice hair_ \- and I suggest you don't go, like, anywhere. Kids are starting to come up with some stories about how you ran away and the X-men are all focused on Jean, but they're not happy either.'  
'Oh yeah! Dr. Grey is back...ish.' Kitty grinned.

'So, where the hell did ya go chica?' Jubilee prodded, shoving some nachos in her mouth.

Rogue swallowed her bite of lasagne, hard, 'I, uh, went and took the cure. I- I don't know why I came back though, I should probably leave soon."

'Ah don't worry about it, stay as long as, in fact it'd be great if you just didn't.' she replied, non-chalant to the confession.

'You crazy? Storm will loose her mind when she finds out!'

'Well it's not like she can kick you out.' Kitty added, 'Besides, if worst comes to worst we can just keep you in here. No one will really notice.' She winked. Jubilee high-fived her in agreement, the two already planning how they would alternate rouge between them like this was some kind of mission.

'You two are crazy.' Rogue shook her head, a wry smile creeping on her face.

'That's what makes us great friends. Now eat up chica, you lookin' like death.'

Again, for the second time that day there was a knock at the door and the three girls looked at each-other, trying to decide who would answer. Kitty volunteered as tribute considering it was her room, and abandoned the bowl of popcorn to open the door.

Sigh, 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear... It's Wolverine' she muttered, stepping aside, 'He knows you're here.'

Rogue sighed as well, and got up, taking the plate of cheesy lasagne with her in hopes he would leave faster. She stepped under his intense gaze as he looked her over. It took him a long few moments to say anything, so she took another bite of food allowing the swell to waft towards him. He swiped the air in irritation 'When did you get back?'

'Last night.'

'You did it then,' He leaned against the door frame, even bent low he towered over her, it was kind of attractive. Rogue nodded, unable to meet his eyes as she swallowed a lump of emotion, 'you ok?' Logan's voice lowered.

She swallowed as she struggled to keep her emotions in check.  
 ** _~I'm not your father, I'm your friend~_**  
"I-It. I mean, I'm fine. Really.' She stumbled. God did she wish she could tell him the truth. That she was terrified, that it had hurt, that she couldn't remember how she got back. She wanted him to comfort her, but she knew, crossing that line of accepting comfort to asking for it, was one she wasn't willing to cross, especially when it came to Logan. So Rogue nodded, standing there with her lasagna trying to give the best pokerface of her life.

Gently, he lifted her chin until she had no choice but to meet his gaze. 'Why didn't you come to me?' And he meant it. If she came to him with a fuckin' splinter he would have dropped everything and hightailed it to hank with her in his arms, just for that. For once in his life he cared...At that he glanced down at the dog tags still nestled in the valley of her breasts. She was his. She knew that right?

"You were busy...Dr Grey was..." **Apparently Not**.

Before Rogue could even blink, Logan's head dipped until his lips were brushing against the shell of her ear and touched the chain as low as it could go before it disappeared under top, 'You ain't Jeanie, Rogue. And she ain't the one I gave 'em to. Do you understand?" His growl sent a shudder down her spine. _That's new_.

Honestly, she didn't understand, but she would take what she could get. A smile crawled its way back on her face, and she blushed the deepest shade of pink as her two now best friends dragged her back into the room, with the excuse that it was 'girls night'. Saving her from doing anything embarrassing in front of her long time crush.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was awkward, for three days Rogue had been avoiding bodies and people, with biased opinions. It had been three days since news of what she'd done had spread like wildfire.

Kitty and Jubilee had already left twenty minutes ago for breakfast, saying they would save a seat for her, effectively leaving the teen no choice but to join the rest of the population. Population as in, a mass of teenagers whom thought of her as a traitor and had the ability to inflict a serious amount of verbal abuse.

She had spent a near thirty minutes standing in front of the mirror giving herself and much needed pep-talk, and can you blame her? Before, even with her mutation she was an outcast, treated like a loan shark in a sea of fish, as if she would turn against them at any moment. Funny how the tables had turned...

Even Storm showed contempt towards her, her _teacher_. There was no way _everyone_ would accept her. But she didn't need everyone, did she? Logan, Kitty, Jubilee...They were enough. In fact they were more than she'd had since she could remember, so yeah _, they were enough._

Finally Rogue yanked the door open and marched out with her new found confidence-leaving the door to close behind her, marching down the hallway she turned the corner, only to bump into - _Jean_. She stumbled back, startled by the woman's appearance.

'Good morning Rogue, how are you feeling?' Jean asked in a eerily chipper voice, with an equally eerie, cheerful expression.

'Good morning Dr Grey, I'm fine...thank you. H-how are you? You know, after...' She trailed of as Jean sauntered closer, body-language completely different to moments ago, until there was barely space between them, until Rogue pushed herself back against the wall, feeling almost intimidated and a nervous shiver ran down her spine. One perfectly manicured nail trailed down her cheek, digging into her skin almost painfully. "The process must have been so painful felt like your body was on fire, _didn't it_? Searing beneath your skin to the point that you wanted to tear it all off."

Rogue's breath hitched as a wicked smile appeared on the woman's face, 'Would you like to know a secret?' She purred, 'I could feel it. When the needle entered your skin, I felt it when I _died_ ,' Leaning in even closer, 'You brought me back my love.' Her last words were whispered against the shell of Rogue's ear, allowing the proximity to linger before her expression became ice cold and she stepped away, muttering, 'Have a nice day,' and walking away, heels clicking as she went.

Rogue was speechless at what had just happened. What the _heck_? Maybe she was still recovering from her alter-ego? Rogue hoped that was the case, but deep down, a part of her that wasn't so naive and foolish knew, _that was not Jean_ _._

* * *

Breakfast wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. As soon as she collected her food, she made a bee-line for Jubilee and kitty, where they had saved a seat for her.

Surprisingly, no one bothered them, all Rogue got were a few stares and some infrequent whispers, involving the words "cure", "Professor" and "stay"; and she knew, _instantly_ , that this was the work of Logan. In-fact, that reminded her that she needed to talk to the Professor about everything.

And be it a matter of coincidence or if he was listening in on her thoughts, Professor Xavier's voice resounded in her mind, _'Rogue, would you please accompany me in my office this afternoon, we have much to discuss.'_ She looked across the canteen to the Teacher's table and nodded in agreement, nerves twisting at her gut again. _'Do not worry my dear.'_ He assured, and rogue could feel the smile in his voice.

Classes went by rather quickly and Rogue soon found herself at the Professor's door.  
'Come in Rogue,' And she entered, looking around the room to see Jean, Storm and Logan standing in different positions of the room, all facing her, 'Please, take a seat,' He gestured, 'I'm sure you know why your here and you'd prefer to skip over the idle chit-chat, so I will begin: Rogue, Would you like to stay at this school?'

She nodded and could see the weather witch tense, 'And stay on the team...I never used my mutation before, so I won't be a problem without it now.' she defended, finding her voice.

Xavier linked his hands, his wrinkles becoming more defined as he contemplated her reply, 'Though that is not necessarily true. If you were to become injured, like on the mission in Alaska, if your injuries become fatal in future, Wolverine will not be able to heal you. I'm saying this because that was the agreement that Logan and I had."

Immediately Rogue's head whipped round to said man, whom was casually leaning against the window as he watched her reaction. 'Rogue, because you were somewhat disowned by your parents...I had to place you under the legal protection of a guardian. Logan was the best option, familiarity wise and Dr Grey also volunteered to oversee things also.'

This shocked her, she frowned, 'So, what? Logan and Dr Grey are my parents now?' disbelief in her voice.

Logan choked at the assumption.

'No, Logan hold no title. Only Dr. Grey here. However he has taken to role to, ah, _protect_ you.' At this, Rogue blushed.

'I disagree to this arrangement professor. It lacks appropriation.' Storm commented.

'Their relationship is very complex Storm, and I'd prefer not to interfere.'

'Professor,' Jean interjected, reminding them of the topic at hand, 'I agree that rogue should continue on missions-'

'And what happens if she gets into danger or worse, _taken_ , and I cant get to her. Then what?' Logan growled, vein visibly ticking in his forehead.

'But you won't let that happen, will you?' Jean challenged, as she walked round to stand behind the back of the girls chair, resting both hands on her shoulders. Logan tensed further at the gesture, whilst Rogue squirmed in her chair. She could see his claws moving underneath his skin, they were itching to be released; and she realised that Jean was probably probing his mind. He always hated that.

Storm interrupted, 'She is no use without her mutation, only a distraction.' and turned to the girl in question, 'Rogue, my dear, you should have come to us. Why did you feel the need to take away a part of yourself like that?' There was an underlying resentment in her tone, but the sincerity with which she said it was genuine.

'That's enough, I shall contemplate this matter further before coming to a decision,' Xavier finalised, 'Rogue, I believe you have not had your lunch yet, go, and do not be late for the rest of your classes.'

She nodded in thanks and stood from her seat, hurrying out; but not without catching another glance at Logan, who's eyes stayed on Jean the entire time. And everything she thought she knew wasn't so simple anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone but Jean left the Professor's office. Logan being the last to leave took his time, lingering eye contact with the redhead, only to turn away when she blew him a kiss.

Jean slammed the door shut behind him using her telekinesis and turned back to Xavier whom's demeanour switched almost instantly, 'What are your intentions towards rogue?'

'Why nothing _Professor_.' She drawled as she settled herself into the chair Rogue had sat in only moments ago. 'What on earth would make you say that.'

'When both Wolverine and Rogue arrived you were more...weary. Could it be-'

'Oh enough with the pretentious pleasantries,' Jean hissed, 'I will not change. The girl now belongs to me.'

'Jean-' Xavier sighed, only to be interrupted.

"Do _not_ call me _that!_ " Her voice thundered and black veins became visible around her eyes as she demonstrated a small percentage of her power, inflicting her wrath upon the room. Jean knew what the professor was playing at, trying to coax the phoenix to abandon her act. All week he had been doing minor things to irritate her, asking personal questions; prodding the surface of her mind, giving any excuse for her to constantly be supervised. Well it worked. This little game of cat and mouse was now over. Now he knew, now he had proof. She was not Jean. Jean died at Alcatraz, this was the _Phoenix,_ just a less destructive one he guessed.

'I know.' He calmly replied. And he did know. The only reason he hadn't disclosed what he knew to the team was because he wasn't fully aware of her intentions and the x-men - especially Scott - would not have been able to handle having to lose Jean (or the image of what she was) a _third_ time. So he reasoned that as long as Phoenix kept on her facade, no one would be able to tell of the difference. At least no one but Logan. 'What is it that you want?'

A sincere smile crept onto her face, and her eyes flashed - for but a moment, though a moment nether the less- with love.

* * *

It was later that night when Rogue awoke from yet another nightmare. She bolted upright into the spotlight of the moon's light that shone through the balcony window of her own room, chest heaving as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, cheek, neck, and between the valley of her breasts. Almost hesitantly, she crawled out of bed and walked to her desk wrapping her white dressing gown around her body, to shield her from the chilling breeze that managed to slip through the cracks of the windowpane.

Sitting down she flicked open her diary where she kept a sort of record of her dreams, writing them as she imagined them.

As her pen danced across the page she read out what she wrote trying to make sense of the words her fingers were creating. So engrossed in the natures of her nightmare, she did not notice the silhouette sitting on the banister of her balcony, staring up at the stars. It too began to speak along with Rogue, perfectly in sync.

 _"It pains me to see you hurting,_

 _Crying with exhaustion,_

 _Every heartbeat, every breath, in time,_

 _I spit with venom, destruction,_

 _I slam a hand where your eye centres,_

 _And you fall to the floor in millions of pieces,_

 _half of you remains,_

 _But your expression has changed,_

 _We pull back our fists, and bring them to our lips-"_

The balcony doors burst open by a sudden gust of wind, knocking Rogue off her chair only to thwack into the wall, however she did not land in a crumpled heap like you'd expect. She remained pinned against the wall by a burst of energy, and Rogue's breath got caught in her throat at the sight of Jean levitating across the room with an effortlessness she was not known for.

What? She must have been dreaming. There was no way...

'I am tired of waiting, you will remember. You will remember, who you are. Remember our promise,' The Phoenix leaned in close until her lips brushed the shell of Rogues ear, just as Logan's had, but closer. 'Please,' The woman's plea dripped with unwarranted desperation, 'Remember _me_.'

Shadows struck her and pain through Rogue's entire body, grinding into her body on an excruciating scale. She cried out, hoping to get the woman to stop her assault. 'Jean, what are you..' another scream left her, cutting off any words left; and when her eyes settled once again on her assailant, she realised what she'd missed the first time. What should have been obvious. The woman's hair turned black and irises glowed red; it was a nightmare come to life. "J-Jean" She choked as the Phoenix continued to transform into it's true form and the black veins arose on her face. Rogue was again, blinded by another wave of pain, the last thing she heard from Phoenix was barely a whisper.

* * *

Logan had just returned to the mansion, he had expected for everyone to be asleep by then and the mansion to be a peaceful silent. His relief of screaming kids and chemical scented bodies all tucked up in bed. Just another night.

Calm.

Peaceful.

But _no_.

From the gate he could see Rogue's balcony doors blown off its hinges and objects flying out of the room and crashing against the concrete ground.

Logan immediately went into "assassin mode" as Rogue loved to call it, and leapt of the bike and used his claws to half climb, half run up the mansion wall leading directly to her bedroom.

The floorboards cracked under the weight of his landing he presented his claws as a warning to any enemies inside.  
It took him a moment to recognise the intruder due to the black hair. So you could imagine the turmoil of emotions to see Jean standing over Rogue's limp form as shadows danced around her, not even affected by the wind that raged around them. 'Jean, the hell are you doing?' He growled, trying to keep his feet planted to the ground and edge closer to Rogue.

The Phoenix turned towards whoever interrupted her, only to find wolverine. Her eyes flickered between him and the girl, he was a problem, she knew. But she hadn't had time to seduce him again, though, she should have, it would have been better to have him noncombatant.

She grasped control of his body, keeping him rooted to the spot and flew over to him. There was one way, to keep him under, mustering her will power, she closed her eyes, allowing a fraction of the life that shared this body to show itself. Like bait, it leapt at the chance.

The darkness faded, eyes returning to the beautiful green, 'Logan? Logan, help me!'

His eyes widened realising, what he should have the moment she had woken back up, 'Jean?'

'Logan it isn't me, please you gotta believe me' The woman begged, even as Logan remained pinned against the wall. But she wasn't lying, for the first time since this whole mess, she sent a flurry of emotions through his mind, real emotions.

And despite his predicament, and the situation, for a moment Logan became lost in those eyes, like the first time. He knew her fear, and the fatigue, she had been fighting to stay alive in her own body, her own mind. Alcatraz, he'd tried to end it, to kill her. He couldn't go through that a second time, this time he'd do what he was supposed to, 'Don't worry, don't worry, I'l get you out of this just hold on.' Just as hope began to shine through, the moment went. Phoenix returned.

Wolverine growled as a hand raised up to his face. Phoenix took the time to pause, taunting him, and gently caressed his stubbled cheek.

At first nothing happened.

Moment's later, he felt it, the oh so familiar sensation of having the life sucked out of you.

Logan grit his teeth, body spasming at the sensation, his stomach churned and muscles contracted in resistance to the leech power. It was ten times stronger than Rogue's, and Logan's teeth began to crack under the force he used to clamp his jaw shut, revealing the Adamantium that coated the inside of the tooth.

Suddenly, bedroom door blasted open and Cyclops stumbled in, followed by Storm. 'Jean!' Cyclops yelled, 'What did you do?'

Phoenix's piercing eyes stayed trained on Logan, staring right through him, lifeless.

And before anyone could blink, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

As Rogue lay unconscious on the surgical slab, Logan paced in frustration, trying to remain patient as the professor probed her mind.

How could he have been so careless?

Never leave.

Ever.  
Never again.

But it couldn't have been helped. Logan was confused. From the moment he'd met her, he found himself undeniably attracted to jean- some could even say he loved her, he probably did considering how long he'd spent chasing her through this whole ordeal; and the history between them, when it had been better times, didn't help. On an instinctual level he knew that wasn't jean and yet he ignored it. Civilised life had made his instincts rusty and his already questionable moral compass wavered one too many times.

He watched as the blue fur-ball, Hank checked Rogue's vitals for the third time in the past hour. To say the wolverine was pissed was an understatement, he had allowed the red haired goddess fool him once. How many more times would it take to get it through his thick skull? And now, the girl was the one lying on the slab. This was the last time he would leave or allow any distractions. His life, his girl, was on that damned table.

Xavier concentrated as he pushed against the mental barriers of the girl before him. They were stronger than the Phoenix's, in fact, from her he had seen glimpses that had stimulated his curiosity as to her intentions towards rogue; she had never presented an interest before. He already knew that the moment she had first encountered Wolverine and the young scrawny girl on the mansion steps, Jean had felt a...drawn sensation towards Rogue, which at the time they had all mistaken as attraction towards Wolverine...and sure, perhaps it was also that on some level.

But from the disorientated images Jean - no, _Phoenix_ , had been projecting...Xavier now knew it was not the invincible warrior that had taken the telepath's interest, it was the girl.

Through his contemplation, the telepathic blocks gave way a little, giving him a fractured glimpse.

 _A child with bloodied hand-print on the side of her cheek._

 _Two words whispered._

 _Fiery red hair whipping across a shadowed face._  
 _Black veins. Pain._

Xavier frowned, what did this mean? Had Rogue met the Phoenix before? Just as he tried to push for more, his own mind was attacked in retaliation, a horrible throb blaring though his head, providing the effects of a migraine.

'Her psychic barriers are too strong for me to get through to her.' The professor announce. Gaining Logan's attention.

'From what I have analysed, her senses are responsive to stimulation. Rogue is aware of her surroundings, just unable to respond.' Hank replied as he wrote more notes on a clipboard, before adjusting his spectacles as they slipped down the bridge of his nose. 'Logan, try communicating with her, it may be her emotional distress that is preventing access.'

Logan rushed at the chance and pulled up a stall next to where she lay. He took his time. Slightly hesitant, before stroking her face, neck, arms... "Darlin', we need your help to find out what's going on, you have to let Wheels in-"

He was interrupted by Kitty phasing through the elevator doors, 'Rogue! Wait don't!'

Logan stopped his efforts, and the three men turned to look at the young girl who had interrupted them.

"Shadow-cat, I see you have returned, I'm guessing the others have returned with you? Were you able to find her?"

Kitty took a moment to catch her breath. 'No, we couldn't. But we found Mystic-I mean-Her powers are back!' Everyone froze. Silence. The only sound was the Elevator doors opening and Storm stepping through. Logan growled.

'Couldn't find Jean,' The weather witch repeated the already announced information, 'Any progress with Rogue?'

No one answered.

It took a moment for Kitty to remember why she was here in the first place. 'With all do respect professor, you can't go into Rogue's mind.'

'And why is that my dear?' Hank question.

Kitty hesitated, and shifted. She couldn't say. It wasn't her secret to tell. 'Just don't.' Kitty mumbled.

"Listen kid nows not the time, either you get outta the way or give us a fuckin' reason." Logan growled and Storm sent a glare his way at his use of profanity.

'She used to have nightmares. But not-' Just as Xavier wheeled around the surgical slab, Rogues hand fell from where it lay, catching the skin on the professor's hand. Kitty's words faded and everyone disappeared, everything turned white. It took a few moments for him to regain his senses and centre himself.

 _"Professor?"_ He had entered Rogue's mind.

 _Expertly wheeling his chair around he found her. He found her standing in the white fog. "Rogue, my dear. You have us all very worried, are you alright?"_

 _Her eyes softened and gentle smile graced her face, "Just a little tired."_

 _He nodded and looked around at the empty white, "Where are we in your mind?"_

 _She looked around as if just noticing her surroundings. "Jean likes to call this purgatory, the dimension balanced between the living and the afterlife." She laughed, "I call this the white. Everything here is empty. Nothing. Silence."_

 _"Jean? Rogue, do you mean...Did Jean ever enter your head?"_

 _A confused look came over her face "I'm not sure..."_

 _It was obvious Rogue was not herself, she used a slightly more child like tone, was this even the real her? "Rogue, what is going on? why is the Phoenix-"_

 _"You didn't honestly believe you could get rid of her so easily. Did you?" she sighed. "If you're here, It means my mutation is back. You're dying" she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "you should let go of me."_

 _"Rogue, you'll be okay, we will figure out a way to help you control your mutation." He frowned, "What do I not know about this?"_

 _She smiled, "There's a lot to not see. The beginning. How all things begin, how continuity is broken. Something changes."_

 _He grit his teeth as a nauseous sensation fogged his senses, her mind was too strong, too much...He had to open the **connection** , or risk letting her go._

 _With a sweeping motion they were place in a new setting, one unfamiliar to the memories he knew of Rogue's past._

 _They were in a room. A little girl's bedroom as spectators._

 _A little girl stood before them, fear rolling off her in waves as a shadow grew bigger and bigger until it loomed over her. "The pattern" Rogue said, as she and the professor watched the child version of rogue quake as the body of a man without a face, stood over her. He slowly began to undo his belt, letting it drop to the ground. Next to come off was his shirt. The girl began to whimper, she knew what was coming. A beg, a cry for her mother._

 _"Rogue, what is this?" The professor began to feel uneasy, silently praying that the event about to unfold was not in the context his rational mind had conjured._

 _"Just watch." Rogue murmured, mild fascination laced in her voice. And he did. He watched in pain as the man grabbed the little girl. This was the deed, the so-called pattern? Bile rouse in Xavier's throat as he continued to watch._

 _Two minutes had passed, the child still screamed as she was attacked in the most brutal way. Three minutes, the child was still screaming and blood ran down her legs. Four minutes, they could hear the man's disgusting grunts. Sick. This was sick. He could not take any more, "Rouge, stop. I cannot watch this!"_

 _It was her mind they were in, she kept him still. And he realised he was powerless to this, with all the powwer he had he could not stop, he was in her mind through skin contact, this was her territory, she was in control._

 _Finally, everything began to slow, fire came and a black filled the room. The man was on the floor, head on the other side of the room._

 ** _Decapitated._**

 _Xavier watched as the man's head rolled to a stop in front of his feet, features coming into view and eyes rolling to the back of its head. Blood was everywhere. Xavier's eyes trailed back to the little girl, only to find, what stood in the dead man's place was a woman. He instantly recognised the silky red hair. "Jean?"_

 _He watched as his protege, bent down to the little girl, soaked in blood. and placed a hand on her cheek. "You call for life."_

 _Everything went black. A small red flame flickering in the dark, no white in this abyss._

 _"What is your name?"_

 _"...I don't have one."_

 _"Then I'll name you Phoenix. Like a dragon!" The little voice giggled._

Stray tears fell from Kitty's eyes as they all waited for the professor to leave Rogue's mind. She knew what he would find there and anxiety and fear built for her, for Rogue. She had seen the Pictures Rogue would subconsciously sketch in her free time. She had been there what the girl would wander at night, unable to sleep from a nightmare. She hadn't wanted anyone to know, and kitty vowed she wouldn't tell. But now...Rogue was- there was no way the secret could be kept anymore.

She knew it wouldn't have worked... Bobby and Rogue. She knew why it wouldn't have worked, and why nothing would work, why that skin refused touch.

 **She knew why her friend had abandoned her name.**


	6. Chapter 6

_She felt lonely now that the professor had left. He said he had to return to the real world...That this wasn't the real world. He called this purgatory, just like Phoenix had named it. What was purgatory again?_

 _'The dimension that lies parallel to the living and the condemned._

 _The gate-way' It was her mind, her purgatory. Did that mean she was purgatory?_

 _Unlike before, her head was empty, clean. Marie had spent an infinite amount of time sweeping her mind, removing anyone and everyone's lingering essence. First to go was the boy, the one she had kissed, with his dirty blonde hair and charming smile. It had been a shock when his breath filled her lungs, but was not returned back to him. Like a kiss of death.  
Second was a man, the man that had given the girl her first ride at the beginning of her travels. And followed all the other men that had tried to take from her more than she was willing to give. Like rats, they were vermin. Twisted humans who would soon be condemned, just as they were to live on this earth._

 _Next was a child, an accident she had made in a park; the child had fallen from a swing and she thought it was ok, to help, to soothe her. To get up from the worn bench and rub the child shoulder, as she searched for his mother. But the child did not understand danger and had grabbed her cheek. Marie had cried for that one, cried like a child._

 _Then was Magneto, an intelligent and ambitious man, pillared on the foundation of pain and rage and sacrifice, for the greater good. He had been almost impossible for her to cleanse...so much hate, too much rage. She had managed._

 _After, she broke the dam and in a flood, she wiped all the people she had fought against and along side with. It was like a sea, had she killed them her ledger would have been dripping red._

 _Last was him. Wolverine. Logan. Half animal, half man. He had been the most cooperative. His human was scarred but his animal...serenity was the gift he had given her. He was in fact the one that had helped her to strengthen her walls and build the pillars. Whether he knew it or not, he was a one man army, condemned to live, protect, fight and lose...Lose to death and lose to love. She had stood toe to paw as he faded. No matter how many times he touched her, she knew…_

 _He would never pass through Purgatory._

Logan hadn't left Rogue's side, she had been comatose for five days. And in those five days, she hadn't responded, not a single twitch of muscle, not a single flicker beneath her lashes. If Logan hadn't been able to hear the rhythm of her heart beat or the blood being pumped through her body and the unnatural growth of the silky black hair on her head; he would have thought she was dead.

Slowly he had been losing his mind. When the professor had woken from his connection with Rogue, he'd said nothing, just wheeled out of the room with that kid-Kitty-trailing after him. Ororo had already left, to substitute one of the professor's classes. And Ice-brat had paced, muttering about the Phoenix. What happened? What had the professor found?

From then, Xavier had refused for any of the x-men to look for Jean. Ororo had argued, saying that the word could be at risk and blah. But the weather-which had not seen what he had. If they aggravated the goddess in any way, she may just wipe the entire earth. Not a city, the earth. They had already lost Scott. Everyone had almost died on Alcatraz and now they were back to square one. Deep down, Xavier wished they had killed her at Alcatraz, when they had the chance, but his righteous attitude had prevented him from entertaining the idea. He knew he would come to regret it.

But not all hope was lost. Somewhere in Rogue- no, Marie's mind, he had found a glimmer a sign. A clue to what connected Jean to Marie. They had met before, whether Jean had been aware or not Xavier did not know. But the Phoenix new, and Marie was remembering. Xavier knew that that, and that reason alone, was why she hadn't done anything yet. The Phoenix was waiting.

Kitty walked down the hallway as she exited class. Since the last time, her nerves had calmed. Surprising as it was, once she had gone back to her classes and routine of working until three in the morning, she had forgotten and worried less about her comatose friend. But during that time, she'd had a constant nagging feeling in the back of her mind. The sensation became more and more prominent with each hour and the days rolled by like years.

Of her own accord she'd began searching through Rogue's belongings as to clue of the girls fractured memories. It had driven her crazy. First she had slowly built to become sleep deprived over the guilt of "stealing" her best-friend's boyfriend and now, yet again, she lacked sleep for the same woman. If Kitty had learned anything, she definitely learned her friend was like a magnet. Attracting anyone that crosses her path to become entangled in this hectic life.  
It's not everyday you find your friend to have a dark past and turn out to be the goddess of death and what have you, with a super villain (that was originally the good guy) after them. This was like something out of a freaking comic book! Kitty looked out the window from where she sat, occasionally dipping in and out of the conversations of passers by. The gossip still hadn't died.

Everyone was talking about the whole Jean/Logan/Rogue fiasco. Kitty chuckled at the latest story these kids had managed to conspire. They'd said Logan was in love with both but chose Rogue over Jean and that Jean had lost it. She sighed, if only things were that simple, "But let 'em believe it. No need for more chaos." She muttered, unaware of the professor wheeling to a stop beside her.

"You're quite right, my dear."

She spun round in surprise, "Professor!"

"I'm sorry to have startled you."

Kitty smiled back politely, "It's ok. How's Rogue?"

"It seems she is fine, just...recovering from a great ordeal." He replied, careful of what he disclosed.

"You mean the memories." Her question was more of a statement, and her voice lowered considerably.

The professor frown in something almost akin to shock, "May I ask how you know about that?"

Kitty hesitated, but then after a second thought shrugged, _like keeping this a secret would do any good now_ , "She used to have nightmares, Talked in her sleep a lot too. They were never big-big, and whenever she woke up she couldn't remember. So I thought nothing of it." Kitty's breathing hitched as tears welled in her eyes. Xavier handed her his handkerchief and nodded for her to continue, "But then she started drawing. The pictures looked like abstracts at first, like blobs, but when I looked hard-like really hard-I could see shadows and- I asked Jubilee, since you know- and she told me what she thought and to ask Jean. I kinda went through her _records_... There was also that time that bobby tried to touch her hand and hug her but she freaked! I didn't want her to get hurt. She's already afraid of her skin...I didn't want to tell her." Kitty looked down at the now tear-soaked hanky, "Professor what actually happened?" she asked, the broken teenager needed the rest of the story.

"Shadowcat, I believe you should ask her yourself. She will be awake soon. But as to this situation with the Phoenix and considering you are a member of this team, I will tell you. The phoenix is waiting for Rogue to wake up. Stay on guard." Xavier advised as he wheeled away. He had business to take care of.

Kitty's eye's widened at the news as scrambled from her position to go find Jubilee. Rogue was awake!


	7. Chapter 7

The first sense to return to her was touch. Her nerves were on fire, pins and needles running through her fingertips and toes and sharp flashes of pain shooting up her spine. Her body automatically to a large breath, inflating her lungs and arching her back.

 _Tension_.

Next was sight.

Her eyes fluttered open and white overhead lights blinded her, and she blinked continuously to adjust. Fortunately a blurry figure shadowed her vision, slowly coming into focus the more she blinked and concentrated, until she was able to see a thin set of lips surrounded by brown fuzzy mutton chops moving in front of her.

 _What? What are you trying to say?  
Can't hear you._

Marie found it difficult to turn her head, too stiff. It was as if she was being resurrected from death. Her fingers twitched. She stared into the man's eyes, they looked familiar.  
What was he saying?

"Can. You. Move?"

Before she could comprehend she felt all tension in her abdomen and felt herself lifting, back arching, arching, arching.

Until she was sitting. God she was tired.

"Marie?" Logan's voice flooded her ears. He had her attention now.

 **Cold.**

She felt cold. Again, always so cold. "Logan, I'm Cold."

Within seconds she felt his muscular arms wrap around her tiny frame and she drew in his warmth like a moth to a flame. But like always, the wolverine had forgotten to cover his skin from the deadly girl. There was no warning before he felt himself enter her. And everyone, kitty, hank and bobby watched in horror.

"Where's the professor!"

For Logan, it was agony. Pure pain coursing through him. His arms were already locked around her, he couldn't let go even if he wanted to. But then something changed.

In the void that lingered between pain and pleasure there was a small spark. A light in the dark.  
A thought.

 **A thought that was not his.**

 _'Logan'_

 _'Logan'_

Through the clenching of his teeth and the trembling of his body he managed to utter, "Ma...rie?"

Hank's voice cut through the panic, "Magnificent! She sees to be controlling the flow of energy"

 _'Deep breath Logan.'_

He breathed deep. Then as if Marie's mutation began working in reverse, her entire persona hit him like a dam had been broken. His psych was invaded. Every inch of him filled up. Tingles shot through his body, soothing his pain to a dull ache. And Jesus he could feel her, every inch of her.

"Logan, do you love me?"

The abrupt question shocked him and although she was in his head he couldn't understand her reasoning. "I-um...I"

"Rouge-correction-Marie welcome back my dear, how are you feeling?" Logan's arms Were suddenly released from their position and he stepped back, eyes never leaving the girl's face.

"My vitals are fine professor, I am in good health."

Xavier smiled, "That was not my question."

Marie blinked and a hint of emotion flickered onto her face as fast as it disappeared, "I am... _better_."

"Good. I suggest you get some rest, and take some time to adjust to your new abilities. You may require a friend for this."  
She cocked her head "Friend?" Logan watched her watch the professor as an unspoken understanding passed between the two, "A friend would be nice." She mumbled as her eyes swept over the people in the room.

"Kitty," the brunette girl jumped at the sound of the professor's voice, "would you mind accompanying Marie for the time being?"

Her heart skipped at the request, "Y-Yes of course!" Kitty dashed past Bobby, barely noticing his expression, to the girl sitting on the slab. R-Marie looked...beautiful, intimidating. Her long black hair flowed until it tumbled onto the shiny surface of the slab and her eyes almost glowed.

She had changed...significantly. No emotion splayed on her face. It took all the effort marie had to stand up, even with kitty's support she stumbled around like a newborn foal, and Logan growled when she'd refused his help.

They were now working up the stairs as kitty talked endlessly about random topics. Marie was fascinated that the girl had yet to take a breath. You'd think that her endless talk would irritate Marie, but she had adjusted, even engaged in conversation; and although subtle she was in kitty's mind, learning the girl anew, and realised there was much she had missed had missed kitty's hidden insecurities, her jealousy, fear, love… She _understood_.

They finally got to the top. "The professor changed you to a different room, since-you know- the last one got destroyed." Kitty explained, as Marie assessed the room. Smaller windows than the last one, white walls, white door, white floor; double bed with blue covers...So much like purgatory.

 _What was the professor's intention?_

She drowned out Kitty's babbling for a moment and focused on the sensation of her bare feet touching the smooth surface of the wooden floor boards. Every other sense faded away, then she opened the connection, letting all sensation flood in at once. What she found was nothing, nothing like she could have even imagined.

 _What's happening to me!_

"-And the wardrobe's over there, for some reason everything is like super white, the bathroom too- Everything has been pretty calm so I don't think you need to worry about any-" She spun round to Marie, only the see her frozen and staring right through her, shocked, eyes wide in terror, **"Marie?"**


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing had happened since the last shift change, which had been two days, 7 hours and 20 minutes ago- _oh yah, he was counting._

Of course, nothing _would_ happen, he was standing guard of a plastic door in a plastic prison that lead to one of the most dangerous mutants in the world. Officer Morello had taken this job hoping for a little change to his humdrum life as a bored security guard. Instead he had been given a plastic stick to guard a withered old man, bitter with hate to the human race, with not so much as one family member to visit him. Nothing ever happened around here.

Morello fought a yawn, his fifth in fact, but like all the others it lazily slipped passed his lips and he raised a heavy hand to cover it.

Suddenly the elevator doors hissed open, alerting him to attention. A woman stepped into the plastic white hallway, face impassive.

Morello's jaw dropped at the sight of her. God she was beautiful...red flowing locks framed her mature face, slender but curvy figure that was wrapped in a pencil suit, and from beneath it- legs that ran for miles until they ended at her six inch stilettos. Her hips swayed in a hypnotic motion as she walked towards him-well the door.

"I'm sorry miss, but no one is allowed passed this point without notice and an escort from Level B6..."

Her sharp eyes landed on him, staring him down and he became lost in his black orbs. A shiver of fear wracked down his spine. A cold smile graced the woman's face, "I have already spoken with your lieutenant officer Morello, and you are my escort. Of course if there are any issues i could simply-"

"No! That's fine!" he turned to scan his card and the doors hissed open.

"If you'd be so kind as to keep guard officer, thank you" She said as he nodded.

And she strolled through onto the transparent platform showing a one way path and a fifty foot drop.

 **Click. Click. Click. Click.** Her heels echoed as she walked along. One would think her stilettos would indeed break the plastic path, and any but her would immediately fall through.

First she saw his muscled torso hanging upside down from the plastic container and watched as his surprisingly well toned abdomen tensed with every sit up. She rapped her knuckle on the plastic container as she entered, even though he could already sense the iron in her blood.

Subtle shock was evident on Magneto's face as he watch one of the most threatening beings on the planet approach him whilst he remained upside down...a being that should have been dead.

"You were the last person i'd have ever expected to see, perhaps Charles...or Mystic"

She sat in the plastic chair opposite, and cocked her head, black abyss for eyes observing him.

"To remain strong with my abilities, I must be stronger physically to handle the strain." He answered her unasked question, "You only ever saw me in my armour."

"Last time you tried to save your race, you failed." Magneto scowled at her words, almost. None the less he pulled his uniformed shirt back on and also sat. She continued, "as your abilities have returned, rapidly. I have a proposition for you."

"And what could possibly interest _me_?"

This time, a real smiled curled her lips, "I can guarantee your success. A better world for all mutants. Peace...for one price." He gestured for her to continue. "You protect my treasure. It's worth is three of these worlds combined."

Magneto frowned, "Greater than the entire homosapien race?" he leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees.

She reciprocated his gesture and leaned in close as if she were disclosing a secret in a room filled with people, "Are you familiar with the story of pandora's box? It's original name was..."

Marie circled the professor like a hawk, and he, in turn calmly watched her. She wasn't angry, she was _upset_ , scared. The moment Marie had opened the connection in that room she had felt it...everything. From the structure of the entire mansion, the outer grounds, to everything that lived and breathed in the house. It was overwhelming. And when she had tried to close it, she found herself unable, connected. Everything that happened, was happening or was about to happen- she could feel it. Of course she couldn't hear their thoughts, but she could feel their life force, their emotions. And the professor was currently trying to get Marie to control her own emotions. The house had already shaken, _twice_.

"Marie you must calm yourself, I understand you are afraid, that is why i created this room, it limits your abilities to only connect with the school grounds. Anymore and it may have driven you insane." Xavier mumbled the last part.

"You're worried," Marie let a small laugh, but continued to pace, "How did you know this would happen?"

"My dear, when you connected with me I was able to catch a glimpse of the extent of your powers. Fortunately you are no longer 'poisonous' as you like to put it, however now you connect with everything you touch with your bare skin of course. Until we can help you gain the capacity to completely control it and not become overwhelmed, it would be wise for you to stay on school grounds. Preferably in this room..."

"W-what if i go into the garden?"

"I'll go with you," Kitty interjected, "if it's too much I can just phase you back inside." She finished with an encouraging smile.

"Do not worry Marie, in near future you will be able to connect and disconnect as you please." The professor added to the silence, before wheeling out of the room.

Marie turned to Kitty, red rimmed eyes and entire body shaking with strain and tension. The young brunette grabbed Marie's hand, "How about a bath? We can warm you up, get you clean and you can sort through everything in your head, before the big bad wolf comes knocking."

She managed a shaky smile, "He won't. He's in the danger room."

Phoenix walked back across the path from the plastic prison, magnetos footsteps marching in time with her own. Using her telekinesis, the doors swished open a second time, and the two walked through without even acknowledging the now sleeping Morello.

She smirked, _at least he won't be so bored when he wakes up_.

As they made it to the upper levels, magneto wasn't surprised to see the massacre that occurred. Magneto was impressed, the woman did not hold back...Blood stained the walls and ceiling, and flooded the floor; limbs lay strewn across the floor, organs raw. It was a _Bloodbath_.

And Magneto wondered how far was the Phoenix willing to go? None the less, he had made a deal with the devil and Magneto intended to follow through.

 ** _What is your name? -_** _A child's voice_

 ** _I don't have one...what is a name?_**

 ** _I don't know. But people have them and mommy gave me one...  
Then I will name you Phoenix!_**

 ** _You are...Marie..._**

 ** _Let's be bestfwiends!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Marie had found that during the time she had spent remembering the past, she had forgotten things. Small things. Like, the word fork or hand or door...she had forgotten how she liked her coffee or that she hated marmite, even what it felt like to be hungry. One morning she had asked kitty for a marmite sandwich after seeing a commercial for it on the television. Spat it right back out, and kitty had laughed her ass off, 'till she was in tears, "Don't worry, just think of it as experimenting! We'll find what you like...and don't like." Then broke into another fit of laughter.

But none of that was significant, she was still trying to adjust to feeling the entire skeletal structure of the school. Focus and tune out the vibrations of the stampede of feet, doors slamming, even the toilets flushing!

Marie was so glad kitty was here, even if she didn't voice it aloud, the girl had been a- surprisingly- amazing friend. Always patient, despite the dark emotions that dwelled deep in her insecure teenage conscience- whether Kitty realised it or not. Whenever Marie brushed against her accidentally, she'd pic up on the girl's thoughts...

Of Course, Kitty still had classes and Marie would spend that time in her room, afraid to step out of the safeguard the professor had created, or she'd be with Xavier himself, learning herself all over again. It was so frustrating! And Marie had not looked in the mirror. Not once. Afraid of the change she'd see...

Logan knew, he could smell her anxiety from across the hall, hear the mirror break, but would sneak in in the middle of the night when he knew she was awake, but both would pretend she wasn't, and he'd replace it. Always.

Besides that, he spent his time denying his mistake and wallowing in self-pity for his loss, rage and desires...couldn't let go of his love for jean...despite everything, but now couldn't hold on to his neutral image of Marie. He was the one to awaken the Phoenix. Did he love her? He would have died for her. He still had a forgotten past, some real anger issues and was stuck in a "Love triangle". How was he supposed to be her- the X-mens- salvation if he couldn't get it together? And now he was itching to leave, take off on one-eye's bike but...but...

Well, Marie bounced from the bed, boredom was settling, she had spent enough time in purgatory. Slipping her petite feet into a pair of ballet flats, she stepped out of the white room and walked down the hallway and stairs with soundless footsteps. After a couple of sessions with Xavier, they were happy to realise that her new found abilities were limited to direct skin contact, of course that gave her an even stronger compulsion to mummify herself in clothing than before, but, at least now her skin was no longer deadly without her control.

As the garden doors were pulled open, the breeze rushed to greet her and a smile spread across her face. Marie was no longer well know associated with death. She could not kill if she didn't want to...and honestly, were the people that she had touched in the past truly dead? Sure they no longer had bodies, but their energy had gone to her. There she held it, their essence. For almost two years she had held the "victims" souls inside of her, thinking she had committed "sin". She hadn't killed them. Marie just didn't know how to release them.

But now, as the thin straps of her dress almost slid off her shoulders and she felt the breeze caress every part of her body; her bare arms, chest, back and through the silk dress...Marie understood.

That's when curiosity struck.

What would it feel like now...to touch nature? But before she could even entertain the idea, a stampede of children rushed from their classrooms and swarmed the hallways, rushing around. Marie tilted her head. She had forgotten what it was like to be a teenager, a child...she did once though, she knew that, the fleeting feeling that always evaded her. No more dreams about teenage crushes, or worry about fashion or trends, or even Logan's nightmares. No. These were all hers now. Her memories of that night. The night her father penetrated her. It wasn't the first, he had done so the many nights before- and that was easy to forget at times. What she never could, or would forget was as his head was ripped off, right in front of her. She dreamed the sensation of warm flecks of blood splattering across her flesh.

A hand on her face and words spoken.

Two Weeks.

It had taken two weeks for Magneto to hunt down the rats that had injected and camouflaged themselves into society. The ones that poisoned the minds of the human race. The day he had made the deal and Phoenix had released him from imprisonment, she had given him a list of all the 'bad' people in the world, and their locations. Before he had blindly killed civilians and anyone that merely got in his way. Both his and Charles ways for peace had failed, so now he would improve his method. Instead he would hit home and pluck the bad ones, leaving no collateral damage. And this time, he would do it himself.

It had taken two weeks to set the plan into motion, and prepare for the war he knew was coming. The only difference now, was that he was fighting for something different, no longer filled with rage and pain. No longer needed an army. When Phoenix had told him about purgatory, their world's very own Pandora's box, he had been shaken with curiosity for the unknown and anticipation for what was to come.

Most of all he felt regret. When he had taken that girl to power his machine those years ago he had no idea of what could have been lost, no idea of the gift she held. He'd ignored his gut instinct. Somehow, someway, from the moment he'd laid eyes on her he'd felt a connection, something unfamiliar to him...

Sweat rolled down the sides of Magnetos temple and dripped from his chin only to hit the ground. He grit his teeth to endure the strain on his arms as he held himself in a perfect handstand, performing push ups, upside down...repeatedly. Phoenix could sense every drop of sweat that hit the ground from the next room over. She found it amusing, yet surprising how much the- not so old man- worked out each day. He wasn't lying when he said he worked to keep his body in tune with his mutation. This aspect of him kind of reminded her of wolverine...or maybe it was the Jean in her subconscious that brought forth that thought.

Marie looked up at the sunny, blue sky and sighed, "I should probably tell them."

"Tell what?" Storm walked up from the garden doors to where Marie stood under a massive oak tree, its greatness towering over them. Marie didn't bother turn to the weather witch, just smiled up at the tree in answer. As soon as she had slipped of her flats, sensation had overloaded her. It wasn't as scary as last time, and as she used what had been practiced, from across the acres of grass she had felt the pain of a living being. In the roots. The great oak tree's branch was broken and hanging. Perhaps one of the many children were a little to rough. It was then she had answered in kind, and removed the battered extension, placing it in the sorrow. There no more pain.

Taking no heed of Marie's bare state she bumped her own bare shoulder against Marie's as greeting. Such a brief contact she barely felt the connection open to the girl standing beside her, merely a ripple in her energy, as Marie had tapped into it. The notion was small but significant in a way very few would be able to understand.

They stayed like that. Just staring at a tree in silence, until the hallways were once again empty and the children were in their next classes or off campus. Finally, she gestured Storm to follow her to Xavier's study. And Storm followed, knocking on the professor's door before entering, to find all of the adults of the X-team already assembled.

"I had a feeling you'd come to see me, something important?" Xavier welcomed her with a sincere smile, and everyone looked at her expectantly. All but Logan.

"It isn't Phoenix you need to worry about." Marie announced.

Everyone but Xavier turned to look at her eyes wide, "What do you mean?" Hank, or Beast (as everyone called him) was the one to speak first.

"She isn't Jean."

Storm turned to the Professor in distress, "That mean's she really is dead. Professor-"

"She is still alive." At this Logan stood to attention as did everyone else. Hope fluttered at the idea that their good friend and former doctor was somehow not responsible for the chaos and destruction. Maybe the woman could be saved!

"But what of phoenix?"

"Phoenix was created by me." An awkward silence filled the room.

"I don't understand, the entity of the phoenix was created by you?" Beast asked.

"Or maybe I was created by Phoenix. When I was a child, my biological father repeatedly commit a crime. And my mother would let him. I understand why, she feared him. One night it activated my mutation, Phoenix was created, but in Jean's body. I didn't know who Jean was, I thought Phoenix was a person. She appeared and slaughtered my family at my beckon. She didn't have a name, but she said she came from purgatory. She said she would love me and protect me. But for now, she would make us sleep and let me forget. That night I named her Phoenix."

"Wait. I don't understand. What is purgatory?" Beast asked again.

"I am. Purgatory is like...Pandora's box except, I am both Pandora and the Box. Phoenix is a piece of what's inside. Purgatory is the dead space between heaven and hell, the living and dead. When my father did what he did, he had awoken my mutation. Phoenix blocked it again, but when it awoke the second time, some of my memory was still blocked so I could only take energy. The cure undid everything. I can connect to everything and everyone. If I connect all at once the lines between the living and dead will blur…"

"There will be no definitive." Xavier mumbled in realisation.

"Does Jean volunteering to be your guardian have anything to do with this?"

Marie nodded, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. She took a moment to think, if her theory was right, "At first she probably thought Logan would be able to protect me so she could play for a little, but after Alcatraz, she doesn't desire to anymore…And even though I say this, it isn't her soul purpose to save me, she is still her.

"In addition to this information, I also have something to say." Xavier interrupted. "The prison that has been keeping Magneto incarcerated was broken into two weeks ago and every guard and prisoner was killed. However, Magneto's body is nowhere to be found, I assume he's broken out." He raised his hand as Logan was bout to speak, "I'm only hearing about this now because they thought they had it under control, until they found the body of an anti-mutant politician with a heap of metal impaled into his body a few towns over."

Marie looked around, and attempted to crush the growing need to fidget; but it seemed now days whenever a room held her presence she was surrounded by silence and questioning eyes. Even when Marie had suffered from the condition of lethal skin did she not receive such a deafening reaction. How could silence be deafening?

In times of need Marie looked to her saviour and the item of her affections. She didn't even have to touch him to know what he was thinking, and it saddened her. With poison skin, a symbol of being the only thing on this earth that could possibly end him, she could not win him over. With growth of beauty, age and wisdom, to the point where some considered her similar to the weather goddess beside her in grace, she could not win him over. And now with the ability to practically touch without killing or causing agonising harm, guess what?

She. Could. Not. Win. Him.

Then so be it, if fate wished for them to remain apart and if he wished to follow his own. She would not stop him. How could she? Marie loved him.

Finally, she spoke, "Save Jean, but you cannot hurt Phoenix." Marie's tone deepened with silent threat.

"Hurt or kill?" Logan asked.

"Logan!" Storm scowled. Since when did they become killers? That had always been considered as a last resort.

All he could think right now was of Jean. God, Jean. Jean was alive!

Marie could tell by the look on Logan's face what he was insinuating, "Phoenix is the only thing keeping her alive right now. Phoenix can't die, but any long term damage to my phoenix and I won't bring Jean back to you."

This wasn't bitterness, nor revenge, she had accepted her position in Logan's life. It just meant she would not give anything back, only for herself.


	10. AN Story Still Going!

Sorry! I will definitely be updating this story! It's just taking a while, more difficult to write than my other one. Hang in there, thank you for the support guys! :)


End file.
